Spirit Of The Tribe And The Umbra
Welcome Kiddies. I, CREEPS, have a PUTRID-PIECE OF LURID-LITERATURE for all of you. Heh-Heh, yes, it's about what horrors can happen in a GORE-EIGN COUNTRY EERILY-ENTITLED... An elderly man was asleep in a hut over in South Africa, one night back in 1895. A younger lady woke him up by shaking his shoulder. "Oh, um, what is it, Mary Granddaughter?" the eldery man asked her, yawning. "Grandfather, do these people have any better accomodations perhaps?" Mary asked him. "Why, no my dear. I know this is unlike our homes in England, but it definitely is unique and interesting here indeed" Mary's grandfather remarked. "Oh, where are their diamonds and jewels at?!" Mary impatiently insisted. "Granddaughter, we are here to aid these people, not to gain treasures!" Mary's grandfather scolded her. Mary saw a black woman by the fire outside and went to her. "Ah, Miss Mary, how may I help you?" the South African woman wondered of her in English. "Ello, Nalla, yes please ma'am. Please, prepare me a bowl of stew, it helps me to sleep" Mary said to her. Nalla poured some vegetable stew from the pot over the fire into a bowl with a wood spoon, and Mary pushed her into the fire. Nalla screamed in terror and pain, as Mary held her down. She was burned to death and Mary rushed off. Mary snuck into another hut when the rest of the tribe had gathered around the fire. She stole a clay bowl of gold bracelets, silver rings and gold bead-necklaces. Two evenings went by, and both Mary and her grandfather were asleep in their hut during the third night. A hot African-wind blew in the hut and the noises of monkeys were in the distance. Mary woke to a black figure at her bedside. It was the spirit of Nalla with glowing-eyes of white, with her yellow headband of gold on and dressed in her red dress. Nalla's ghost was somewhat transparent. Mary couldn't see her mouth, nose and ears, and shrieked at the phantom. The ghost of Nalla spoke to Mary, "Miss Mary, I am now going to be known as Spirit Of The Tribe, and I will feed you to a creature of these jungles known as The Umbra". Spirit Of The Tribe a.k.a Nalla's specter raised a tribal sword within the air and sliced Mary's head off in the dark as she screamed. The spirit carried the decapitated body and the head of Mary in the dark to the jungles. Beside a waterfall where a giraffe and monkey were at, a black thing with gleaming-eyes of white was crouched down. Nalla's ghost a.k.a. Spirit Of The Tribe threw the dark-forms of Mary's head and headless-body to it, and the hairless, naked-monster chewed on it, as it screeched in a high-pitched tone. "Good Umbra!" Nalla's ghost said to the thing, as it held the shadowy-head in its black claws. What a TASTY TIDBIT that ending was eh, boys and girls? The Unbra sure had a MONSTROUS APPETITE hee-hee, and Nalla WHAT A CUT UP, being IN THE SPIRIT OF THINGS eh? Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!